Diabolik Sister
by P.M.Merkins
Summary: Sora es una famosa idol...tiene un triste pasado...su padre Karl Heinz la rescata de "La Organizacion" donde sufrio trahumas que la hicieron alguien extremadamente sadica...pero tiene una apariencia dulce...Años despues de que saliera de ese lugar se convirtio en una famosa idol, vive en la gran ciudad de Tokio hasta que su padre le ordena irse a vivir con sus seis hijos...


SORA POV ́S

Agh no me gusta ser la nueva pero mi padre me dijo que me tenia que mudar, viviria con sus

seis hijos, mis hermanos, al parecer le gusta divertirse. Sinceramente me gustaba donde

vivia: La gran ciudad de Tokio, con mis amigos...uhm olvide

presentarme.

Mi nombre es Sora, aparento 15 años pero en realidad tengo 150, mi cabello es color blanco

y me llega debajo de la cintura, es ondulado

rizado, mis ojos son color rojo escarlata, mido

1.62, mi cuerpo e delgado pero si tengo curvas, no soy huma

na si no que una vampiresa,

tengo la misma habilidad que mi padre, puedo manipular mi aspecto a voluntad. Ahora

cambie mi aspecto pues no quiero que me reconozcan...¡ah si! lo olvidaba soy una idol. El

aspecto que tengo ahora me aparenta mas edad, el cabel

lo rojo intenso hasta la cintura con

grandes rizos y recogido en una colita en lo alto de la cabeza, ojos color ambar, ahora mido

1.68, curvas mucho mas pronunciadas, deje mi piel palida y labios rojos eso no lo cambie.

Ahora me encuentro en la direccion,

el idiota del director no me cree que tengo 15 años y

me manda con los de 17. Gacias a la pequeña discusion que tuve con el hombre llegue tarde

al salon y como era ovbio el profesor que era joven y quien por cierto me miraba los pechos

descaradamente dijo:

Chicos, llego una estudiante nueva, presentate profavor

pidio amablemente.

Hmp, mi nombre es Sora, un placer

¿Y cual es tu apellido Sora

chan?

pregunto altivamente una rubia teñida, la identifique

como la tipica zorra y hueca.

Sakamaki, ¿contenta?

l

o ultimo lo dije con ironia ya que me habia caido mal al instante.

¡Ahhh!¡Eres Sora Sakamaki!¡Soy tu fan!

grito una chica con cabello castaño

No lo creo, Sora Sakamaki tiene el cabello blanco no rojo y sus ojos son rojos no amarillos

dijo la rubia teñid

a mirandome con burla.

Yo no dije nada y comenze a cambiar a mi aspecto original.

¿Segura?

dije mirandola irritada. Todos me miraban sorprendidos.

Y

yo lo s

siento

se disculpo la rubia.

No hay problema

no soy maleducada pero ese dia no andaba de mi mejo

r humor

Profesor

¿ya puedo sentarme?

Claro

la mirada del profesor era entre sorprendida y maliciosa

¡Sientate aquí!

excalamo una peli

azul, pero la rubia la empujo y la pobre cayo al suelo,

cuando me disponia a ir a ayudarla la zorrita se interpuso

en mi camino.

Mi nombre es Himeko puedes llamarme Hime

al oir eso enarque una ceja

Sera mejor que

te vengas con nosotras, te las presentare

dijo como dando por echo que me juntaria con

ella y su grupo de zorritas

Ella es Rako, Ayame, Naomi y Yuna, ahor

a eres integrantre de

nuestro muy exclusivo grupo de amigas

esta rubia sin cerebro me estaba cabreando.

¿Cuándo dije que seria una de ustedes?

pregunte friamente

Es ovbio, nosotras somos hermosas, inteligentes, amables y ricas, mientras que basura

como

ella son todo lo contrario

señalo despectivamente a la peli

azul que aun seguia en el

suelo

Ahora sientate a mi lado So

chan

listo lo habia logrado, ahora si estaba cabreada.

Primero: No sigo las ordenes de nadie mucho menos las tuyas, Segundo: Yo soy

amiga

quien me venga en gana, Tercero: Lo de inteligentes y amables dudo que siquiera su madre

se los crea par de brujas huecas, Quinto: Antes de decirte Hime pongo mi lengua en el

marco de una puerta y la cierro, Sexto: No eres absolutamente nadie para d

ecirle basura a

alguien, compermiso

todo lo dije con frialdad y me dirigi a la peli

azul.

Hola, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?

pregunte amistosamente tendiendole la

mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

H

hola, estoy bien, mi nombre es Fujioka Chid

ori

dijo sonrojada.

¡Genbial! como el jutsu de Kakashi

sensei

todos se sorprendieron al escucharne

¿L

le gusta N

naruto?

¡Claro! ¿a quien no?

esta chica me cayo bien

A mi, yo odio todo eso

la rubia de nombre Himeko dijo como queriendo conversar

co

nmigo

Ahh felicidades

todos rieron incluso el profesor que nos miraba divertido.

Jajaja muy gracioso, ahora ven a sentarte con nosotros

me ordeno

Tu no me das ordenes, parece que no entendiste, no voy a ser una de ustedes nunca ¿ya lo

entendiste o te

lo explico con manzanitas? porque si no entendiste aquí traigo varias

manzanas

todo el salon estallo en carcajadas.

Lo dejare pasar esta vez ahora ven

esta rubia era realmenente tonta, yo me di un suave

golpe con la palma de mi mano derecha en la frente.

Tch parece que el tinte que usas ya te quemo todas las neuronas o tus papas te dieron

petroleo en vez de leche, haber te lo repetire, no sere una de ustedes porque ya me cayeron

mal en especial tu asi que ya dejame en paz que estas acabando con mi pacien

cia

¡Perra!

me grito otra rubia que creo que se llamaba Raku...no asi no...ah si Rako.

Te dicen

respondi burlonamente.

Gracias...¡¿pero que...?!

como lo dije son muy tontas.

Asi que ya lo admitiste Bitch

chan

bien ahora hasta el profesor luchaba para

no doblarse de

risa.

Chicas calmense

dijo el profesor

Lo lamentamos profesor

dijo melosamente la burra de Himeko.

Cof cof zorra cof cof

"tosio" una chica de cabello rosa y largo con ojo amarinos.

Jajaja buena, me caes bien ¿Cómo te llamas?

le pregunt

e a la peli

rosa.

Fujioka Hikari, tambien me caes muy bien, gracias por defender a Chidori

chan

me sonrio

amistosamente

No hay de que

respondi mirando a Chidori que estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, le sonrei

para que se animara

Sora

san

me llamo el po

fesor

Ellos son los delegados de la clase, Shin Tsukinami y Azusa

Mukami

Un placer conocerte Sora

chan si necesitas lo que sea hazmelo saber

dijo un chico con un

parche en el ojo izquierdo que respondia al nombre de Shin.

Sora

chan, cuanto tiempo sin ve

rte

dijo Azusa

kun con su voz suave, lo abraze y el se

sonrojo un poco pero me correspondio el abrazo.

¡Neko

chaaaan!

llego corriendo el famoso idol Kou Mukami, me abrazo y me dio vueltas en

el aire, y yo le correspondi el abrazo y rei un poco.

¡Oe!

chibi

chan ten un cubo de azucar

dijo Yuma que habia llegado junto con Kou, yo cogi

el cubo y le dije "Gracias tio Yumi", el rio y me cargo para poder abrazarme bien.

Bienvenida de nuevo Sora

chan

dijo Ruki quien llego un poco despues que Yuma y Kou, me

a

brazo con cuidado y yo tambien lo abraze.

Bien ya se saludaron, ahora vuelvan a sus salones porfavor

dijo el profesor y todos menos

Azusa se tuvieron que ir

Ahora por haberme echo perder casi toda la clase me recitaras el

poema de "Soneto a Chillon" de Lo

rd Byron

me ordeno, estaba claro que me puso uno dificil

ya que nadie leia la poesia de Lord Byron, pero yo si.

Si profesor:

"¡Espiritu eterno de la mente sin cadenas!

¡Libertad! Mas brillante resulta en las mazmorras.

Pues ahí tu unica morada es el coraz

on.

El corazon al que solo el amor por ti puede

atar.

Y cuando tus hijos son enviados

a los grilletes,

A los grilletes y al humedo sotano

de penumbra sin dia,

Su pais vence con su martirio,

Y el nombre de la libertad halla alas en

el viento..."

Cuando

termine de recitar el poema el profesor con una sonrisa de dijo que tomara asiento.

Me sente en medio de Hikari y de Chidori, delante de mi estaba Azusa, detrás de mi estaba

un chico de cabello castaño rojizo, con un sombrero y unos hermosos ojos color ver

de

brillante, los cuales no me quitaban la mirada de encima. El resto de la clase puse atencion,

esta asignatura definitivamente era mi favorita: Literatura gotica y antigua.

En el descanso el chico de ojos verdes se presento, su nombre era Raito, conversa

mos un

momento luego se nos unieron Hikari, Chidori y otra joven que parecia ser de mi edad, su

nombre era Juuri, ella tenia el cabello verde musgo y al igual que Hikari y Chidori que son

sus hermanas mayores, tenia los ojos amabrinos. Todos charlamos todo

el descanso, cuando

les dije que edad tenia se sorprendieron y Raito me pregunto que porque esta en clase a lo

que yo respondi que el director no me habia creido que tenia 15 años. Al terminar el

descanso Juuri se tuvo que ir, la clase nue seguia era hist

oria de Japon, tambien me encanto

la clase, nos leyeron la leyenda de los 47 Ronin y la de Los arboles de Sakura y de los

Ciruelos, son unas leyendas simplemente hermosas, tuvimos cinco clases libres, Raito,

Chidori, Hikari y yo seguimos charlando. Al fina

l de la jornada nos despedimos y yo me

apresure a salir, cuando llegue a la salida me encontre con una "agradable" sorpresa:

Himeko la hueca y sus seguidoras me bloqueron el paso.

¿Y bien?

pregunte irritada.

Mira zorrita inmunda...

comenzo la rubia mayor

pero yo la interrumpi.

Ay no te digas tan feo, ahora si me diculpan debo retirarme pero Ayame me bloqueo el

paso, estas chicas me estaban cabreando y me enoje realmente cuando me empujaron y yo

cai al suelo, en respuesta di un puñetazo contra la pared de

jando un crater en esta

sorprendiendo a cuatro chicos. Uno de los chicos era como yo, albino con ojos escarlata a

excepción que su cabello se tornaba rosa en las puntas, un peli

lila con un oso de fel ́pa ese

era realmente adorable, un pelirojo que no sabia

como ponerse corbata y a un chico de

cabello negro que e hacia claro en las puntas tornandose grises.

Muevanse

dije friamente y con un toque de amenza en la voz.

Vaya vaya asi que la zorrita es fuerte

se burlo Rako

¿O que?

me pregunto retadoramente.

Esto

les di una sonrisa sadica dejando ver mis afilados colmillos, tome a Rako del cuello y la

lanze contra una pared, la chica gimoteo y todas se lanzaron a golperme, comenze a reir

como una psicopata y le di a Ayame una fuerte patada en el estomago hacie

ndo que

escupiera un poco de sangre, le di una patada en una pierna a Yuna y cuando esta cayo al

suelo le di un fuerte rodillazo en la quijada, le di un codazo con fuerza a Naomi en el rostro y

por ultimo le di un rodillazo en el estomago a Himeko haciendo

que escupiera saliva, cuando

se inclino un poco le di un codazo en la espalda. Los cuatro chicos seguian ahí asombrados

los mire y les dedique una sonrisa, levante mi maletin del suelo y pase sobre Yuna. Cuando

sali vi que la limosina ya estaba ahí y mi p

adre me esperaba fuera de ella, me dirigi hacia el y

me me distraje pensando en como serian mis hermanos y cuales serian los planes de mi

padre..


End file.
